Kryxa
History of Kryxa The Kingdom of Kryxa is an Archipelago in southeastern Asia. The land is comprised mostly of green plains with abundant rainfall while some islands are covered with lush tropical forests and some are like deserts. The oldest books excavated in the some of the kingdom's ruins tells the people a now forgotten history: The entire archipelago is, obviously, comprised of many different islands, about 7000 of them. This separation gave the nation a diversity of cultures, languages and terrain types. Each culture was self sufficient and didn't have contact with each other. That was until ships were built. Era of Exploration The ships started the nation's era of exploration. The pioneers, as they call themselves, discovered many islands, most of them didn't have a trace of human life. This expanded each culture's territory as every pioneer claimed islands in the name of their homeland. Understandably, the islands that surrounded each pioneer's homeland has similar terrain to theirs so they were immediately able to set up colonies in each island without the need for adjustment. These explorations and colonization went on for a few hundred years. It ended the moment the cultures met for the first time. The Meeting The cultures were very different both in governing type and military prowess. The desert people were democratic but bears great military might. The ones living in the plains were aristocratic. Most were very rich and their military could afford advance weapons. The forest dwellers were still a bit barbaric and they put an emphasis into stealth and guerrilla tactics. The three factions met each other on the northeastern most (and largest) island. The island is exactly 104,688 square kilometers and has abundant resources. They incidentally arrived there at the same time and they would like claim the island for themselves. War was now inevitable. The Thousand Year War When war broke out in the 1900, the two main players were the clans from the desert and the ones from the plains. The former were called the Seika of the Desert and the latter were the Reboldoeux. Each of them set up military bases in strategic islands to defend themselves and attack and capture opposing islands. The barbaric Zruel saw this as a great opportunity and they sold their military, both weapons (though primitive) and soldiers alike, to whoever was winning at the time of sale. Near the end of the war, around 2004, a few names stood out from the rest. They possessed great military strength and made heroic acts in the name of the country. These are Gen. Denise Riddle from Reboldoeux and Commander Ferru Blackmoon from Seika. End of the War A few years ago, on a hot summer day, both Seika and Reboldoeux were prepared to finish the war no matter what. It was the day of judgment. The leader of the Seika, who was simply addresses by his name, Kryz, went with commander Ferru on their strongest ship. Likewise, Princess Alexa of Reboldoeux also went to war with Gen. Denise. But with her case, she just stowed away because the royal guards wouldn't let her fight even though she was skilled at using guns. The two factions met in the middle of the sea. Reboldoeux was the first one to open fire and hundreds of ships and planes went into battle. In the midst of the fight, while Ferru's crew were taking over a ship, Princess Alexa, who was also fighting with her twin 9mm's, fell overboard. She didn't know how to swim and she drifted near Kryz's ship. Kryz caught sight of her and didn't know that she was from Reboldoeux. To Ferru's surprise, Kryz suddenly jumped off the ship and saved Alexa's life. He carried her onto the deck and performed first aid on the princess. She regained consciousness. The fight was still going on and she caught the eyes of her savior. They both got attracted to each other. He noticed the Royal emblem on Alexa's clothes then he immediately raised his right hand and made a gesture to Ferru and the Captains of the other ships.... "Cease Fire". Gen. Denise seeing what seems to be the surrender of the Seika forces, also stopped their assault. A few years later, around 2007, and after tons of treaties and peace agreements, Kryz and Alexa got married. The entire archipelago, including the territories of Zruel, who merged with the Seika, were now under the power of the new king, Kryz and his queen, Alexa. The united islands were named The Kingdom of Kryxa which is a mixture of their names. The capital city, located in the middle of largest island, was named Alexandria in tribute to the Kingdom's beautiful queen. Present Times Currently, Kryxa is still ruled by a democratic parliament under King Kryz and supported by his Queen. There have been various advancements in technology, especially in the medical field and is currently undergoing many changes (like the building of skyscrapers in some cities and multiple airports and seaports around the country.) Kryxa is also currently the Council President of The Helix, a union of Asian nations dedicated to help each other's economy. External Link Kingdom of Kryxa The Helix Category:Nation Category:General wiki templates